Uno Combate
by Letras Muertas
Summary: Conocerás un Ranma aventurero que viaja en compañía de su padre en la eterna búsqueda por mejorar su talento marcial. Un nómada, que creció bajo la tutela de su progenitor, quien para bien o para mal le educó bajo el símbolo del viajero. Esta historia nos sitúa en la China de los años noventa, un Ranma adolescente en su primera gran aventura. Ranma y Xian Pu ;)


**Uno Combate**

Escrito por: Letras Muertas.

La historia de un joven aventurero y su búsqueda de la perfección en su arte. Universo alterno, Personajes fuera de carácter original. Denme una oportunidad de entretenerles con algo diferente. Muchas Gracias.

**Libro Primero**

**EL VIAJERO ADOLESCENTE: CHINA I**

**1**

— ¡Maldita lluvia! —exclamó Saotome Ranma.

Había crecido entre las salvajes tormentas de las tierras altas del norte de China, pero nunca había visto nada tan violento como aquello. El cielo del ocaso había quedado repentinamente arropado por enormes nubes arenosas, transformando en un momento el día en la noche. El cielo mugriento quedaba iluminado por los fulgores de los relámpagos que envolvían el aire, seguido por el bullicio de los truenos. Y después, el aguacero. Ráfagas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el lodoso suelo y convertían las sucias calles de Hang Sang en frenéticos geiseres de barro.

Saotome Ranma se aparto ágilmente cuando una casa construida con ladrillos sin cocer se desmenuzaba, y pensó si la aldea de Hang Sang sobreviviría a la tormenta.

Hang Sang era poco más que una aldea. Se trataba de un pueblo de bloques, una agitada masa de casitas dispuestas en hileras con pragmatismo improvisado, una seguida de la otra, agrupadas en las orillas del rio Xing, con habitantes soñadores dedicados a la agricultura y el pastoreo, llegados al sur de China procedentes de todas partes del país, motivados por la misma idea: hacer del reciente asentamiento un satélite más de la pujante economía de su vecina Guangzhou, la capital de la rica provincia de Guang Dong.

Saotome Ranma era uno de esos soñadores, pero por otras razones. Con quince años recién cumplidos, era un muchacho guapo, alto, y de cabello negro, con unos resaltantes ojos azul claro, poco comunes en el fenotipo asiático. Mostraba una ingenuidad en su exterior que cautivaba a quien lo interpelaba, era de carácter fuerte y de su alma rebosaba una marcada autoconfianza.

Había recorrido, desde que tenía memoria, miles de kilómetros, atravesando medio país, aventurándose desde los espesos e inexplorados bosques en la región de Shennongjia, en la provincia central china de Hubei, hasta llegar allí. Había renunciado al sedentarismo y una niñez normal para adoptar la existencia del trotamundos en compañía de su padre, siempre en la eterna búsqueda de experiencia y aprendizaje en la pasión principal que definía su vida: "El arte del combate", pero Saotome Ranma no se arrepentía. Sabía que todo sacrificio tenía su recompensa, y la suya con seguridad seria más dulce que todo lo demás.

Recordó con entusiasmo cuando por primera vez oyó hablar sobre las oscuras artes de las Amazonas Joketsuzoku; tribu de feroces guerreras expertas en el combate espiritual, cuya fama de sanguinarias artistas marciales era tan reverenciada como su mítica belleza. Se había rumorado que la derrota era desconocida para sus lideresas, y que el dominio de las artes era tan conmovedor que las leyendas que magnificaban su reputación se consideraban poemas.

Había comunicado la noticia un año atrás a su padre mientras cenaban bajo el cielo estrellado del norte, una fría noche de invierno. Estaban sentados alrededor del fuego casi extinto de una fogata, cuando Ranma habló, con voz suave pero al mismo tiempo firme.

—Me voy a marchar al sur a buscar sabiduría con las guerreras Amazonas. Partiré la próxima semana.

Un par de ojos le miraron como si hubiese enloquecido,

— ¿Estas demente hijo? —Le preguntó su padre—. Debes estar chiflado Ranma, esas mujeres tienen fama de odiar a todo lo que huela a hombre.

— ¿Si tanto odian a los hombres entonces como se preñan viejo? Son todas esas tonterías de las que tú y otros hablan lo que posiblemente evite que se sepa más de ellas.

— ¿Y qué va ser de mí, hijo? Tu pobre y viejo padre abandonado a los elementos y la crueldad del mundo mientras su majadero muchacho se va a perseguir cuentos de camino.

Ranma amaba a su padre. Saotome Genma era pendenciero, rimbombante y estúpidamente cínico. Jamás en su vida se había comportado con decencia, pero le había enseñado a sobrevivir. Por esa razón no podía odiarle aunque le irritase constantemente.

—Y que va ser viejo estúpido, vendrás conmigo por supuesto.

— ¡No le hables así a tu padre muchacho! ¿Acaso no te enseñe modal y respeto para con tus mayores?

Ranma contestó:

—Acabas de decirlo papá, "no" me has enseñado modal y respeto para con mis mayores, esa lección la aprendí de otros.

—En todo caso Ranma, me parece demasiado arriesgado. Decidir esto, aunque sea por el bien de nuestro arte, no vale el riesgo de exponer nuestros culos, sería mejor viajar al Tíbet, los monjes allí…

Ranma decidió no escucharle más.

El viaje hasta Hang Sang fue difícil, y Ranma y su padre necesitaron casi un año para completarlo. Consiguieron hacerse con empleos honestos en algunos de los poblados y ciudades del camino, donde la economía permitía vivir honradamente hasta cierto punto. Pero no escatimaron en hacerse cómplices de actividades más provechosas y menos aceptadas en territorios donde las penurias abundaban, situaciones en la que su progenitor brillaba con luz propia, haciendo gala de sus dudosos talentos. A Ranma no le asustaba el trabajo duro, a diferencia de su padre no era un hombre perezoso ni se dejaba arrastrar por los ardores del vagabundeo, pero los salarios promedios de un jornalero eran muy escasos en esas zonas. Trabajaba en algunas ocasiones desde la salida hasta la puesta del sol junto con su progenitor y pocos beneficios obtuvieron por todo ello. Había aprendido que el dinero hacia la vida fácil, sobre todo en momentos donde la enfermedad y otras penurias como el hambre atacaban sin compasión. Por eso el robo y otras fechorías menores, como los timos y apuestas ilegales en la lucha, les eran más productivos. Y aunque los dilemas morales que seguían aquellas actividades, al contrario de su padre, no le eran del todo indiferentes, era consciente que la necesidad superaba al honor en ciertas circunstancias, y que la vida era un matiz claroscuro, donde se debían escoger muchos caminos para sobrevivirla.

Atravesando las espesuras del norte continuaron entonces hasta Beijing, Ranma quedó atemorizado por la dimensión de la ciudad, las enormes edificaciones, el ruido y las multitudes de vehículos que circulaban caóticamente por todas partes. Abundaban sobre todo las personas, un inmenso caldo variopinto de diferentes razas, apariencias y comportamientos que destacaban por el surrealismo del contexto. Contempló maravillado a los artistas callejeros que intentaban maniobras físicas dignas de admirar para ganarse el sustento, una deslumbrante declamación visual de esfuerzo, dolor y pasión que les dejaba sin aliento. Observó las tiendas, repletas de joyería, píeles, ropa y misteriosos frasquitos de perfume.

Su último destino antes de Hang Sang fue Wuhan, la capital de la provincia de Hubei. Allí su padre cayó enfermo victima de las fiebres y Ranma halló alojamiento en una casa del número 12 de la calle Xian. Costaba 300 yuanes por semana, pero fue lo más barato que pudieron encontrar. Genma mejoraba poco a poco atendido por un médico de dudosa reputación, que se ofreció a darle tratamiento a cambio de ciertos oscuros servicios relacionados con las mafias locales, que un joven fuerte y decidido como Ranma, según sus palabras, debía desempeñar para honrar la deuda. Entretanto Ranma se pasaba los días en las calles buscando trabajo honrado sin éxito, sobreviviendo gracias al escaso dinero que había logrado salvar durante el recorrido del viaje; y al que su padre, gracias a su propio esfuerzo, no había podido echar el guante para apostarlo y perderlo en los envites de costumbre.

Una noche asistió al cine en el "Huan Yi Theater", visitó la torre de "La Grulla Amarilla", la primera de las "Tres famosas torres al sur del curso del rio Yangtsé" y recorrió los alrededores del lago del este, considerado como "la perla de Wuhan".

A pesar de la belleza y la actividad, Wuhan no escapaba del todo a la crisis económica. Las calles, como en otras partes, ofrecían a la vista su buena cuota de mendigos hambrientos. _Ojala el viejo mejore pronto _pensó Ranma. _Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí._ Tres días después Genma se recupero del todo y Ranma, con los últimos yuanes que poseían, compró boletos de autobús para Hang Sang.

El viaje por tierra duro diez horas, y Genma estuvo mareado por los vaivenes del camino. Fue un viaje trémulo, poco agradable, y Ranma estuvo irritado desde el momento en que el vehículo partió. A pesar de ello, el optimismo le alimentaba la paciencia, pues cada minuto que pasaba lo acercaba más a su destino.

El autobús pasó frente a Hang Sang al final del atardecer. Como no era su destino principal, Ranma pidió al conductor que se detuviese y le informo que allí se quedaban. El hombre que conducía el armatoste se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no era su problema y piso los frenos deteniendo el transporte bruscamente. _Idiota _Gruño Ranma mentalmente mientras sostenía a su padre que casi se fue de bruces por el pasillo por la brusquedad de la maniobra.

En el momento en que el autobús partió dejándoles a la orilla de la carretera, una horda de gente llego a darles la bienvenida. Se gritaba a voces los nombres de las diferentes posadas, restaurantes y casas de citas; niños mugrientos con estúpidas sonrisas se ofrecían a llevar el equipaje. El aire era sucio, con espesos nubarrones de polvo levantándose con el viento. Luego el cielo se entristeció y llegó la lluvia.

**2**

Lo primero que hizo Ranma fue buscar un lugar donde hospedarse, un viajero del autobús les había recomendado una pensión muy barata. El encargado era un hombre rechoncho, de mediana edad con cara de pocos amigos.

Observó detenidamente a Ranma y a su padre e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Luego les saludo en un lenguaje que nunca habían oído:

—…

Ranma se sonrojó.

—Lo siento no le entendemos —intervino Genma rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Mandarín? Me disculpo honorables visitantes, a veces olvido que nuestro Kejia es un simple dialecto que se diluye en el tiempo y la distancia. ¿Han venido por turismo, placer o trabajo?

—Mi muchacho viene por trabajo. Yo estoy aquí por las otras dos razones. —sonrió Genma mostrando un diente frontal brillante.

—Ambos venimos por trabajo señor —repuso Ranma irritado con su padre—, ¿podría usted decirnos donde podemos ofrecer nuestros servicios en el pueblo? Estaremos aquí un buen tiempo.

—Este es un pueblo campesino muchacho, si se dan una vuelta por los alrededores de seguro encontraran algo, también he oído de un profesor extranjero que busca hombres para una expedición suya a unas ruinas no muy lejanas de aquí, si les gusta la aventura es posible que esa sea una buena oportunidad. En todo caso les aconsejo que primero se acomoden y esperen que pase este diluvio.

Ranma se sintió invadido por una ola de esperanza.

— ¿Un profesor extranjero? —preguntó Genma.

El posadero gruñó.

—Sí, un Japonés. Bastante extraño, nadie sabe su nombre, ni que apariencia tiene. Se hospedó aquí hace unos días antes de mudarse a la posada de ese majadero de Hun Long, ahora que obtuvo esa estúpida herencia y mejoró su local no hace más que robarme clientes…

— ¿Oíste eso Ranma? —le dijo Genma frotándose las manos—. Un compatriota buscando fortuna, tal vez podamos aprovechar y "extraer" algunas monedas de nuestro paisano.

Ranma contestó:

— ¿En serio papá? Acabamos de llegar y ya estas pensando en cómo desplumar a un desconocido, ¿te has puesto a pensar que podríamos ser nosotros los desplumados?

El posadero sonrió, y en sus ojos apareció cierta malicia.

—Yo me andaría con mucho cuidado con ese profesor —dijo mientras miraba a Genma—. Alguien que tenga tratos con las Joketsuzoku no se debe subestimar.

Ranma miró a los negros ojos del hombre durante un largo momento antes de hablar.

—Perdóneme, ¿ha mencionado las Joketsuzoku?

—Sí, las Amazonas, esas fieras del demonio. Hermosas como no imaginas, pero con un humor del diablo, te cortarían el pito si te quedas mirándolas más de lo debido.

_Acabamos de llegar y ya estoy cerca de ponerme en contacto con ellas, _pensó Ranma entusiasmado. _Si logro convencer a una que me deje hablar con cualquiera de sus lideresas…_

Y sentía que el optimismo le inundaba y comenzaba a desbordar su cansado cuerpo.

—Nos cortarían el… Ranma… —vaciló Genma—. Quizá deberíamos pensar mejor las cosas antes de involucrarnos en ese tipo de trabajo hijo y con ese tipo de mujeres, sería mejor si…

— ¿Es inusual que las Amazonas hagan tratos con foráneos, y cómo es eso que no lo han visto acaso no le vio usted cuando vino a negociar su estadía? —inquirió Ranma ignorando a su padre.

El posadero hizo una mueca con desdén.

— ¡Ha! Es inusual que hagan tratos con cualquiera. Déjame darte un consejo muchacho, hazle caso a tu padre, nada bueno sale de estar asociándose con esas mujeres. En cuanto al profesor, todo el asunto de negocios lo llevo a cabo uno de sus ayudantes, al menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender la persona que pago por mis servicios.

—Ya lo oíste Ranma, nada bueno sale de mezclarnos con esas mujeres hijo…

—Ha sido usted muy amable señor —replicó Ranma pensativo—. ¿podría decirnos cuanto nos costará quedarnos aquí mientras conseguimos algo mas permanente?

—Cien Yuanes la semana, una sola comida diaria incluida, las demás las pagan ustedes, Ah y ese es el precio por persona, así que a menos que piensen compartir la cama y el almuerzo…

—Me parece bien —le interrumpió Ranma sacando una bolsita de cuero con monedas—, ¿Sabe donde podría conseguir un mapa del pueblo y sus alrededores?

**3**

Al día siguiente, con el mapa en la mano Ranma se lanzó a explorar. El poblado no era muy grande, apenas una improvisada calle de tierra enlodada por el aguacero del día anterior funcionaba de arteria principal, alrededor de la misma se agrupaban los principales comercios y tarantines de intercambio cotidiano. La zona residencial más humilde, se extendía a lo largo de la orilla del rio Xing en una hilera que abarcaba unos dos kilómetros rio arriba. A un lado del asentamiento estaban los suburbios de Denxian, Hondan y Xua, extendiéndose en más de una decena de kilómetros de plantaciones y granjas de ganado. Al otro lado del rio se veían los suburbios marineros, donde el mercado de la pesca resaltaba por su bulliciosa actividad. Ranma paseó por la rica zona de los terratenientes locales, a lo largo de dos pequeñas calles que se cruzaban más al norte de la calle principal, admirando los más acabados edificios, con sus tejados naranja y sus revestimientos frontales de friso. Caminó hasta que dio con lo estaba buscando, un vistoso inmueble de dos pisos con un cartel que rezaba en inglés"INN".

Entró a buscar al encargado.

Cuando Ranma llegó a la sala principal del local donde estaba el mostrador, el lugar estaba ya tan lleno que no pudo acercarse a él, Había una gran cantidad de personas peleándose por captar la atención del administrador, que luchaba por mantener el orden. Este garabateaba con arrebato, en un pequeño libro que reposaba en la larga barra de madera que le separaba de la muchedumbre. Ranma estuvo observando a un hombre pelirrojo que se abría paso bruscamente entre el gentío para salir de la trifulca. Le pareció sensato abordarlo:

—Disculpe señor, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Y una mierda ¿no lo sabes? —le respondió el pelirrojo irritado—. El profesor ha ofrecido veinticinco mil Yuanes al mes a quien se una a su expedición al Valle Hu. El problema es que toda la maldita ciudad quiere enrolarse, porque a la lumbrera del posadero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que anunciar a los cuatro vientos cual sería la paga.

—Eso es un buen contrato, ¿qué clase de trabajo se requiere para ofrecer semejante suma?

El pelirrojo gruño, se volvió de espaldas a Ranma y continuó descargando su frustración.

—No lo sé muchacho, unos hablan de oficiar como guardaespaldas, esa zona es inexplorada y estoy seguro que tiene sus riesgos; otros corren la bola de que se trata de algún tipo de trampa de las Joketsuzoku para cazar varones para sus oscuros rituales. El caso es que la paga es tan buena que todos están dispuestos a exponer el culo.

Ranma se quedo de pie, pensativo, sin saber que decir. Cuando el pelirrojo se volvió y habló nuevamente, su pregunta cogió a Ranma por sorpresa.

— ¿Y tu muchacho, sino vienes a por el empleo que haces aquí? No pareces tener la apariencia de uno de esos ricachones que puede pagarse el hospedaje. Aunque esta pocilga no es la gran cosa, los precios son tan asquerosamente groseros que dudo que seas un futuro cliente.

Ranma se sintió un poco ofendido por la observación. El pelirrojo le miraba con unos ojillos diminutos, café.

—Eso es asunto mío.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

No tenía intención de quedarse allí sin hacer nada hasta que obtuviese la entrevista que quería con las Amazonas. Se paso el resto de la mañana intentando abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre para intercambiar algunas palabras con el administrador. Lo logró poco antes del mediodía. Se encontró con el hombre más alto que había visto en su vida, dedicado a tomar los apuntes de los candidatos.

—Perdóneme —le dijo Ranma—. ¿Es posible que pueda ver al profesor?

—El profesor no se encuentra disponible. Es un hombre muy ocupado.

Ranma se sintió vencido por la decepción.

— ¿Sabe donde podría encontrarle?

—Muchacho —Alzó la mirada y observó a Ranma—, si buscas conseguir ventaja para obtener el empleo te advierto que deberás aplicar como todo el mundo, el profesor fue muy claro en que la oportunidad debía ser igual para todos.

Ranma se apresuró a explicar:

—No señor, no estoy aplicando para conseguir el empleo. Es cierto que la paga es buena, pero me interesa hablar con el profesor por otro motivo.

—Me temo entonces que no puedo ayudarte. Te aconsejo que te inscribas en la lista de aspirantes, con un poco de suerte podrás tener una entrevista con el profesor.

— ¿Pero qué clase de lista es esa, y que clase de empleo se ofrece de esta forma tan absurda?

—El profesor no especificó qué tipo de trabajo se ofrece, solo se mencionó que los elegidos formaran parte de su expedición al valle de Hu.

Ranma le miró sin comprender.

—Un poco raro todo el asunto, sin dar detalles sobre el empleo ¿cómo espera conseguir a las personas ideales para el mismo?

—Supongo que su método tendrá el hombre para saberlo.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Qué me puede decir entonces sobre esa expedición.

El hombre alto siguió haciendo anotaciones en su libreta.

—Lo que todo el mundo sabe —sus ojos se desviaron otra vez cautelosamente hacia Ranma—. Se buscan las ruinas de Ang-Yuhan, al parecer el profesor tiene indicios reales de su ubicación. Aunque si te soy sincero ya he escuchado otros sabios asegurar lo mismo y regresar con el rabo entre las piernas.

— ¿Ang-Yuhan?

—Una mera leyenda local; es el supuesto templo de la diosa lunar Heng-E. El mito asegura que poseía un elixir de la inmortalidad que robo a su marido How-Yi, pero a diferencia de lo que reza la historia original; que menciona que se llevo el elixir con ella al cielo, se dice que dejo el brebaje escondido en algún lugar secreto de su templo.

— ¿Y eso es todo? —Ranma miró sorprendido al administrador—. ¿Una expedición para buscar un mito?

—Imagino que el profesor tiene otros objetivos menos obvios y más realistas.

—Debe haber alguna forma de que el profesor me conceda una entrevista sin necesidad de que yo me involucre en todo esto señor. —declaró Ranma ansiosamente.

—Muchacho quisiera ayudarte, de verdad, pero ni yo mismo he cruzado palabras con el personaje en cuestión, nuestra relación de negocios se ha llevado a cabo con tanto secretismo que empiezo a pensar que todo esto es una charada de alguien con un humor muy extraño, si no fuese porque me han pagado de antemano le habría pateado ya el culo a su supuesto asistente. Acá lo que habla es el dinero y el supuesto profesor hace buen uso del mismo para evitar ser molestado.

Los pensamientos de Ranma se precipitaban. Había confiado en que una simple conversación con el fulano profesor bastaría para hacer contacto con alguna de las amazonas para proseguir con sus planes. Ahora se encontraba con que el sujeto era más difícil de abordar que una estrella de cine. Había observado, en un rápido vistazo que dio al establecimiento mientras conversaba con el administrador, que aun cuando se pudiese colar de forma ilegal un poco más tarde por la noche, sería inútil pues ni siquiera tendría idea de a quien estaría buscando. _Demonios, _pensó Ranma. ¿_Voy a tener que involucrarme en esta estúpida expedición solo para poder hacerle un par de preguntas a un fantasma?... por otro lado el dinero no nos vendría mal al viejo y a mí._

—Señor, por favor anote a Saotome Ranma y Saotome Genma. Nos uniremos a la lista de aspirantes de esta expedición.


End file.
